White Valentine
by Ria Everwood
Summary: What will Nowaki give Hiroki back on White Valentine's Day? a simple one shot.


14 March 20XX

10.15am outside Hiroki Kamijou School's office

"Kamijou sensei, Takamura sensei is on medical leave today and he has an important speech tonight. I can count on you to take over him, right? You are the best person to do it!"

"Yes…" Hiroki agreed reluctantly.

_I just had to cancel the appointment (date) with Nowaki tonight._

* * *

13 March 20XX

8.40pm in Hiroki and Nowaki's apartment

"Hiro san… Hiro san…"

"Hmm…?"

After calling Hiroki a few times, Nowaki finally got Hiroki's attention away from the report he was working on. Hiroki's hands are still holding pieces of notes and he looked at Nowaki half-heartedly, thinking about his report.

"Hiro san, I booked a table in XXY restaurant tomorrow night. It's a newly opened restaurant and I heard that the food there is not all that bad."

"Oh…"

Hiroki was already looking back at his notes and continue writing his report before Nowaki could finish talking.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"En…"

Without looking at Nowaki, Hiroki agreed quietly, concentrating on his report. Nowaki didn't know Hiroki really did catch what he said due to the past incidents that had happened before. To get Hiroki's full attention, Nowaki knows that there is only one thing to do…

"Hmm…Hiro san…"

"Ah!"

Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki's waist and gently whispered into his ear. With his sudden movement, it totally captured the attention of Hiroki. His notes slipped off from his hands and scattered onto the floor. One of his hands went to clench his ear, the other to Nowaki's hands trying to break free.

"Let go…"

Hiroki tried to struggle free, but Nowaki just pulled him tighter and closer to him.

"Hiro san…"

"Let go! Nowaki… Mmm!"

Hiroki tried to talk to Nowaki by angling his face towards his. But as soon as his face turned and faced to Nowaki, Nowaki sealed his words with a kiss. Hiroki tried to struggle at first but he slowly gave in. Nowaki felt Hiroki stop struggling and made full use of it. He pressed his tongue deep into his mouth, exploring the insides with the tip of his tongue, and one of his hands was placed behind his head, holding him close.

"Mmm… Ah!"

After a long time, Nowaki finally let go. When he let go, both of them were catching their breath, panting gently. Hiroki's cheeks were slightly pink. Was he shy or it was due to the lack of oxygen?

Before Hiroki can think, Nowaki already made his move. Hiroki was being pushed down to the floor on top of his notes and Nowaki was on top of him, smiling.

"Ah! Nowaki get off me!"

"No."

Hiroki struggled in a vain attempt. Nowaki's hand slipped gently into Hiroki's shirt.

"Hiro san…"

"Ah!"

Nowaki's hands continue upwards to Hiroki's already hardened nipples and gently gave them a squeeze.

"Ah…En…"

Hiroki let out a moan of pleasure. Using his mouth, Nowaki starts to lick Hiroki's nipples. Circling around it in a slow motion and sucking it, making Hiroki moan in pleasure yet trying his best to reject Nowaki.

"Ah…Nowaki…Stop…"

One of Hiroki's hands was clutching Nowaki's hair; the other hand was over his mouth trying to keep his voice down.

"Hiro san…you're cute…"

Seeing Hiroki trying to keep his voice down, Nowaki chuckled softly. Continuing playing with Hiroki's nipples with his mouth, Nowaki's hands slipped down to find Hiroki's proof of pleasure.

"Ah!"

Hiroki felt Nowaki's hands slipped into his pants and then under his underwear to his hard arousal.

"Ah…En…"

A kiss. A hungry kiss. Both Nowaki and Hiroki were kissing each other like they were hungry for each other. Their tongue intertwined with each other and then went into each other's mouth to explore.

"Ah!"

Shocked by Nowaki's sudden movement of his hand to his butt, Hiroki's hands went to wrap round Nowaki's neck, pulling him closer.

"Ung! Ah...hurry…Nowaki…"

"Ah!"

"En…Hiro san…"

Nowaki went inside Hiroki in one big thrust, filling him completely. Hiroki also clenched Nowaki tightly from the inside. Withdrawing and entering in a rhythm, bringing both of them to a climax.

* * *

"Hiro san…?"

"Hmm?"

Nowaki and Hiroki were on the bed. Nowaki was sitting up leaning against the bed. Hiroki's face was buried in the pillow lying flat beside Nowaki. They both had a thin blanket covering lower half of the body.

"You remembered what I said earlier about tomorrow?"

"Hmm?" Hiroki tilted his head to face Nowaki to talk. "I don't remember you saying anything about tomorrow…"

_I knew it. Hiro san never remembers what he was told when he __is doing his reports._

"Tomorrow I booked a table in XXY restaurant. Tomorrow, we will do there for dinner. Is that ok?"

"En…Yeah…"

Hiroki was drifting off to sleep. Nowaki smiled gently, bending forward to place a kiss on Hiroki's forehead.

"Good night, Hiro san…"

* * *

14 March 20XX

10.30am Hiroki's office

Hiroki was trying his best to send a text message to Nowaki to cancel tonight's appointment (date). But for the past 15 minutes, all he typed was "Nowaki"

"Hmm…"

"Kamijou~ frowning too much will give you winkles~"

"Ah!"

Miyaji suddenly popped out of nowhere and his head was right beside Hiroki's. That gave Hiroki such a shock that he threw his phone up and then it came down, hitting the floor.

*Crack*

Hiroki's hand phone cracked into two pieces.

"… …"

For a few seconds, the room was in total silence. Only the sound of fluttering curtains could be heard.

"Miyagi! Now look at what you have done! I was half-way typing an important message (not half-way. It was just one word.) Now I can't contact Nowaki! It's your entire fault! You are to take over me for tonight's speech! Do you understand!?"

"Yes…"

Hiroki was so angry that the message to Nowaki was ruined. But now he found someone else to take over him, and there was no need for him to cancel the appointment (date) with Nowaki tonight.

* * *

_Now…where __is the XXY restaurant…I've forgotten to ask Nowaki for the address and my phone…I remember was somewhere around here…_

*sigh*

Hiroki was in the middle of nowhere with busy people passing by. He remembered that Nowaki did tell him that the restaurant was around this street before he drifted off to sleep. But he can't seem to find it.

"Ah!"

Hiroki saw a huge teddy bear which had a board saying:

"XXY restaurant promotion!"

_That bear is going to go back to the restaurant sometime…I guess my choice is to follow it…_

So Hiroki followed slowly behind the bear and the bear really led to XXY restaurant. It was a simple, neat looking restaurant, decorated with white lilies at the front door, with horizontal long flower pots. There were full length glass windows to see clearly on what's on the inside. It was glowing dim orange light from within.

When the glass door slid open, Hiroki went in. The place was filled with people. The tables were decorated with simple red table cloth and white daises in a clear vase.

"Hi sir, may I help you?"

Hiroki was greeted by a neatly dressed female receptionist.

"Erm…Kusama Nowaki should have a booking tonight…"

The female receptionist flipped through the red guest book in front of the reception and turn back to look at Hiroki.

"Oh yes, right this way please sir."

Hiroki followed the female receptionist to the very far back of the restaurant and into a private dinning room for two.

"Please take a seat sir, our waiter will come soon."

The female receptionist then left the room. Hiroki removed his coat and hung it behind his chair and sat down.

_So…Nowaki have not reached yet…and what__'s with this private room…_

The room was neatly decorated just like the dining tables outside. It's just that this table was being surrounded by four walls.

*Knock Knock*

"Sir, I'm pleased to serve you. Do you want to order any drinks first?"

"Just plain water please, thanks."

The waiter smiled and left the room. A while later, the same waiter came back with a glass of plain water, placing it on the table and left the room once again. Silence filled the room.

*Tick Tick* - sound of clock ticking

*Click Click* - sound of door opening

"Ah! Nowaki…"

No, it was not Nowaki who opened the door. It was the same teddy bear that Hiroki had followed to the restaurant. But this time, the teddy bear was carrying a bouquet of red roses on his hands. The bear walked towards Hiroki and stretched his hands out and handed the bouquet of roses to Hiroki.

"Erm…thanks."

Hiroki blushed slightly. Later after handing the roses to Hiroki, the teddy bear started digging in his pocket at its tummy frantically.

Looking at the blur teddy bear, Hiroki smiled gently to himself.

_What is it looking for…?_

After minutes, the teddy bear finally took out a box of neatly wrapped chocolates with a big red ribbon tied to it. There is also a small note tied to it.

Hiroki got the chocolates from the teddy bear and smiled.

"… …"

Both the teddy bear and Hiroki was staring at each other until the teddy bear points to the note that was tied to the chocolates.

"You want me to read this?"

The teddy bear nodded it's head hard.

The note was written neatly and Hiroki recognized it immediately-Nowaki's handwriting. The note says:

_Hiro-__san, Happy White Valentine's Day._

_Nowaki._

After reading the note, Hiroki blushed like a red tomato.

When he lifted his head, the teddy bear was gone.

*Click Click* - sound of door opening

"Hiro san…"

"Nowaki!"

"I see you got my gift." Nowaki chuckled.

"Baka Nowaki…" Hiroki's face was still red.

Nowaki and Hiroki ate quietly during dinner. None of them talked, but just occasionally peeked at each other…

* * *

"En…Mmmm…"

Nowaki was kissing Hiroki right after they stepped into the house. Hiroki was also passionately kissing Nowaki back. Hiroki was leaning against the door and he had his arms over Nowaki's neck.

"Ah!"

Hiroki cried out when Nowaki suddenly carried him, princess style. He carried Hiroki to bed and threw him down. Nowaki then removed his shirt. He went above Hiroki and uses his hand to cup Hiroki's face. Nowaki left trail of kisses from his face down to his neck. His free hand was then slipped under Hiroki's shirt and removed it.

Hiroki's bare chest was visible to Nowaki, his to touch, feel and admiration. His hand reached to play his pinkish hardened nipples. One of his hands slipped down to his pants and unbuckles them.

"Ah…"

Hiroki's hand moved to Nowaki's back, pulling him closer. Playing with Hiroki's hard arousal, fluid was already dripping out when Nowaki just barely touched it.

"En…"

Nowaki slipped fingers into Hiroki, one by one.

"Ah!"

Nowaki entered Hiroki suddenly right after removing his fingers out of him.

"Ugh…En...Ah! Nowaki…"

"En…Hiro san…"

Both of them were passionate tonight, answering to each others' needs.

"Hiro san…I love you…"

* * *

In the cupboard, there was something brown and furry sticking out. Hiroki went to take a closer look. When he opened it, a huge teddy bear suit fell out. It was the same teddy bear that gave Hiroki the chocolates yesterday! The suit was found in Nowaki's cupboard... this means one thing… Hiroki chuckled, clutching his stomach.

"Hiro san? What are you doing...? Ah!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantica**

**My second fan fic is out. ****Thanks for the comments on my first fic. Thanks you so much. It means a lot to me. This time, for this fic, I did not use the help my sister with the vocab so it might be a little weird. Thanks for all who spend their time to read. Like always please review, thank you. **


End file.
